The Proposal
by avagrace2888
Summary: Based on the movie The Proposal- when C.C. gets into trouble Niles comes in to the rescue. A funny farce about the dueling couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Similar to my last story, this one is also based on a movie, The Proposal! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

C.C. Babcock worked fast on her treadmill early one morning. She might be half way through her thirties, but she was going to be damn sure she stayed in shape, even if it meant getting up at the ungodly hour that was required for her to exercise, shower, and make her way through the busy New York traffic to the Sheffield mansion by 8 o'clock.

She raced down the street, briefcase in hand talking to one of Sheffield-Babcock production's writers, "Have you given thought to what we talked about, Frank?" She rolled her eyes brushing past a large group of tourists, "Of course I'm right, if you are looking to hit it big in this city, you have to get your work out there, even if that means going on a talk show… Oprah is not that bad!" She pushed a small child out of her way on the sidewalk outside the Sheffield's and climbed the steps.

She glided through the door as Niles stood by ready to take her coat and briefcase, "Hello, hello!" She said off to the side, still busy in conversation with the writer, "Frank, all A-class writers PUBLICIZE! You want me to tell you what you'll have in common with McCourt, Rousso.. yeah a Pulitzer!"

Niles walked into the dining room where Maxwell, Miss. Fine and the children were already seated, "Its here."

Maxwell looked up confused, "Sorry, old man, what is here?" C.C. picked that opportune moment to walk into the room, "C.C.! Good morning, ready to get started on some of the paperwork for our new production?"

"Yes, Maxwell, I was just on the phone with Frank, he agreed to go on Oprah." Maxwell's eyebrows went up, "Good work! I tried to talk to him for an hour about it." C.C. took a bite of egg and wondered why it tasted like soap, "Oh and PLEASE tell that Mercer girl to stop calling me asking for a position as your assistant! What the hell does she think I do?"

"C.C. the woman only wants a job, there is no need to be hateful about it. She told me you sent her papers from your lawyer with a restraining order against your phone number! I'll let her know we have no need for her help next time she calls."

In the office, C.C. was sitting on the leather green lounge couch when Niles came in, "Mister Sheffield, there is a woman on the phone for you and Miss Babcock", he intentionally left the name of the person out so C.C. would be forced into dealing with her, "Oh and Mister Sheffield, I just wanted to remind you that I'm going to be visiting my parents this weekend for my gammies 100th birthday.."

Maxwell shook his head yes and pushed the speakerphone button on the office phone. An angry voice came roaring out into the room from the small brown box, "YOU MURDEROUS BITCH!"

Three heads swiveled in C.C.'s direction as a cool, masked smile crept onto her face, "You can't put a restraining order on me just so you can look good to Mr. Sheffield because you are THREATENED by me, you are a MONSTER! Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of your office you feel like you can treat everyone else around you like garbage! You know what, I feel SORRY for you, because you know what you're going to have on your deathbed? Nothing and NO ONE!"

Niles eyes brightened, "Oh Miss Mercer, you're my hero!"

C.C. shot a look that could kill toward the butler, "Shut up Niles, listen carefully Mercer, I didn't put a restraining order on you because I'm threatened by you, I did it because you are psycho, incompetent, and would rather get into Maxwell's pants than earn a tony, so don't call again, or an officer will be at your door.."

Ms Mercer started to interrupt and C.C. put a quick stop, "Another word! And you'll be escorted out of that Park Avenue high-rise your daddy bought for you by two police officers.." The dial tone went blank and C.C. excused herself from the office leaving Maxwell and Niles in a state of shock.

* * *

Later that day the doorbell rang. Niles left to go answer it and came back a minute later, "Ah Miss. Babcock, a Mr. Remming is here asking for you, he is waiting in the living room for you."

"Alright, Rubbermaid, thank you." C.C. made her way into the living room followed by a certain nosy butler and nanny.

"Ah Miss. Babcock, it would seem you are one of the hardest people to contact! I'm George Remming with the Immigrant's bureau."

A look of concern crossed C.C.'s face, "And what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Well Miss Babcock, it would seem that you had applied for your visa fifteen years ago when it was required that you submit the proper forms for your permanent stay here.."

Maxwell jumped in not understanding, "Visa? C.C., I thought you were born and raised here in New York?"

C.C. looked toward Maxwell, "Well my parents were going through a nasty divorce right before I was born and my mother left the country in her 9th month with me to Canada. I was technically born in Alberta," She turned back toward Mr. Remming, "What I don't understand is why there is a problem now! You people sent me a form when I was 18 allowing me to claim either Canada or the U.S. for citizenship!"

Shaking his head Mr. Remming continued, "Yes, but you never responded, and in those cases automatic citizenship is placed in the country of birth. You are a Canadian citizen living and working in the US without a visa! We've tried calling you numberous times. I'm sorry to inform you, but because of your lack of cooperation with us any application for a visa will be denied- you are being deported..you can reapply in two years."

C.C. felt her brain splitting in two and the next thing she knew she was face up on the floor with Niles, Maxwell, and Mr. Remming standing above her. She sat up faster than she should've and she found the world start spinning again. Niles grabbed her arm and steadied her, a look of concern on his face. "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"DEPORTED? Is this a joke? I'm not an immigrant, its Canada for crying outloud! I'm one of broadway's most influential producers!"

Maxwell patted her back soothingly, "Its alright C.C., you'll just help with paperwork from Canada for however long it takes to get your visa.."

Mr. Redding, scared for his life, chipped back in, "Well, actually unfortunately, if you're deported you can't work for an American company."

C.C. felt like she was going to pass out for the second time in a matter of two minutes, "So what in god's name is Sheffield-BABCOCK productions supposed to do for at least two years?"

Maxwell got a nervous look on his face, "Well I suppose I could hire Mercer, she does seem enthusiastic for the job.."

Fire raged in C.C.'s eyes, "MERCER? The woman who just called me a murderous bitch not two hours ago?"

"C.C., I don't know what else I'm supposed to do! You're being deported for 3 broadway seasons!"

C.C. brought a hand up to her brow, hoping that this was some sort of dream and the day would begin again. Maxwell felt terrible for her, "C.C., if there was any way to make this work I would do it but I just don't see any way.."

Niles came in from the kitchen, "Here, drink this."

"What?" C.C. turned toward him and looked at him. He looked almost as devastated for her as Max did. Niles snapped his fingers, handing her a glass of water, "Oh and I almost forgot, Ms. Winfrey's office called, they want to set up an appointment to see your writer about the play, I told them you were otherwise engaged.."

C.C. looked up and the wheels started turning in her head. She looked back and forth between Niles and Mr. Redding, "Uh, Mr. Redding, I understand the predicament that I am in, but there is something that uh.. there is something that you should know.." She stood up and started backing toward Niles, "Well, the thing is," she patted Niles on the lapel of his jacket, "We are uh, we're getting married."

Fran spit the water she had been drinking in her lap and Maxwell's eyes looked like they were about to bug out.

* * *

**review please! more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't worry, I hadn't abandoned my story, I just haven't had ANY internet on my laptop for two weeks! :( I'm making sure this chapter is longer than the last since its been a while. Enjoy and please review with any comments or suggestions! I know that these first few chapters stick closely to the movie, but it will be different in a lot of ways after the beginning part.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

C.C. rambled nervously on, unwilling to let Niles have a word in, "We hadn't told anyone, actually we were going to announce it at dinner.. our relationship has been sort of… hidden. You know how the press is and we didn't want paparazzi getting in the way of our.. blooming relationship and all." For the first time she looked toward Niles to read his reaction and see if he'd play along. His face was etched in confusion, eyebrows furrowed slightly, and his mouth in the shape of a whistle. He was staring between her and the rest of the people in the room.

He started, "We are.."

She finished, "Getting married!" She laughed nervously, awkwardly hugging his side. She looked down at the feather duster in his hand, trying to hide the disgust she felt at being pressed up against it.

Mr. Redding looked confused himself, "I'm sorry, but isn't he the Sheffield butler?"

C.C. leaned forward slightly, her hand still on Niles chest, "EXECUTIVE butler, but it wouldn't be the first time someone in this house fell for the help now would it Maxwell!" She laughed nervously again staring in Max and Miss Fine's direction, willing them with her eyes to play along. Fran smiled and Maxwell continued standing there, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone else in the room.

Niles just absentmindedly shook his head, trying to process all that was going on.

"The truth is, Niles and I were just two people who.. weren't meant to fall in love but we.. we did." She felt Niles staring into the side of her head, "You know, all those late nights at the office we have here, social events with dancing, family vacations.. something happened!"

Niles chimed in, "Something.."

"Yeah, we tried to uh, fight it but can't fight a, uh, can't fight a love like ours!" She patted his cheek as he pulled away slightly, "So we are... happy! So happy."

Mr. Redding looked between the two, "Well that is great if this is true, but it needs to be made legal. Now, as part of the Immigration office I'm bound by my position to let you know that if you are attempting to commit fraud in order to avoid your deportation the consequences are dire- Miss Babcock, you could be permanently deported and Niles, as a citizen you could face a felony charge with a 200,000 dollar fine and up to 5 years in federal prison.. now how this works is you will have to go to the immigration office, and they will set up an interview for you to be placed in separate rooms where they will ask you certain questions about each other. Step two is we look at your phone records, we talk to your neighbors, your business associates, and ask them questions about your relationship."

Sensing the nervous stare of Niles he asked, "Niles, is there something you want to say?"

Niles was close to speechless but started on, "Yes, uh, the truth is.." He felt the eyes of every person in the room bearing down on him, "Uh hum, C.C. and I… are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love but.. did. We didn't tell anyone because of a big promotion I had coming up." C.C. and Maxwell looked at him questioningly as he continued, "We didn't think it would be appropriate that my play be produced.."

C.C. nodded her head in disbelief, "..your play produced?" Maxwell also didn't know what to say. Was his butler blackmailing them?

"Yes, while we were dating." Niles concluded.

Mr. Redding looked confused but pushed forward, "So, have you told your parents yet?"

C.C. replied first, "No no, if I did that the news would be in the tabloids by 4 o'clock today!"

"And what about you Niles, are your parents still alive?"

C.C. cut in for him, "Ah yes, they're still alive and well! Aren't they, sweetie?"

He hadn't even thought of what he would have to tell them if they did indeed go through with this,"Yes, very much."

She continued, "Yes, actually we were planning on telling him when we went to see them this weekend for Gammies 100th birthday!"

Niles had to mask the look of astonishment on his face, "Yes…"

Mr. Redding made some notes in his small notepad, "Ah yes, and where is this party going to be held at?"

Niles nodded his head forward, "England."

"You are going to England this weekend together?"

C.C. shook her head, "Yep!"

"Well, I'll go ahead and schedule you two an appointment down at the Immigration office for Monday, you'll need to go by and pick up the questionnaire folder so you can be prepared for possible questions- we'll see you there!" Mr. Redding left and all of them just stood in shock.

Niles pulled C.C. by the arm into the kitchen.

C.C. just put her hands up, "Okay, we'll go to England, we'll tell them we're getting married, and then I'll be able to keep my job at Sheffield Babcock productions," She reached into her purse sitting on the counter, "Here, use my credit card for the plane ticket, be sure its first class and confirm that they will give me the vegan meal, you know I'm on my diet- last time they gave my meal to an actual vegan and forced me to eat this terrible creamy crab salad. OH and we will have to board Chester, but don't book him at that Doggie Friends place, he prefers Pet Palace.."

Niles shook her by the shoulders and she was instantly quiet, "I'm sorry, were you not just in that room where he explained to me that I could go to FEDERAL PRISON up to five years for fraud?"

C.C. planted her fists on her hips, "Yeah, so?"

"The thing I said about my play, I was serious."

She rolled her eyes, "Produce your crummy play?" She snorted, "No way."

"Then I don't do it and you're screwed, bye bye Babcock." He started walking away.

She grabbed his arm, "OKAY! Fine! Fine, I'll produce your damn play.."

"Not in ten years, right away, AND you'll pay me 500 thousand dollars for the emotional damage that marrying you will cause."

She looked down at papers she had picked out of her purse, "Fine, 500k and off broadway first run.."

"ON broadway first run! And we'll tell my family about our engagement how and when I want! And you can't throw any insults in front of my family, that would be tacky and make me look like a bloody fool.." C.C. nodded and rolled her eyes, "Now ask me nicely."

C.C. looked at him incredulously, "Ask you WHAT nicely?"

Niles shook his head, "Ask me to marry you nicely, get down on one knee.."

She rolled her eyes and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Trying to readjust in her knee length black pencil skirt and heels she slowly got down, "Fine. Will you marry me."

"No, say it like you really mean it."

"Niles, sweet, over-compensating-with-his-large-oven-mits Niles.."

He looked up, "I'm listening."

"Would you pretty please with a cherry on top marry me?"

He looked down at her on her knees in the Sheffield kitchen and responded, "Okay, I don't appreciate the sarcasm but I'll accept on the conditions we've stated."

"Freakin' great." She started to get up, reaching for him to help her and he walked away as she fell on her hands trying to get up. "Damn butler, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Thursday morning they were on the plane from JFK airport on the way to England. Niles was looking over a folder that Mr. Redding had dropped off. "Okay, Miss Babcock, so the good news is that I pretty much know all these questions about you but you only have four days to learn all this stuff about me.."

C.C. ripped the folder out of his hand and looked through it, "You know ALL these questions about me, I find that hard to believe."

He put his hands in his lap and sat up straight in challenge, "Try me."

C.C. looked down the list, "Okay, what am I allergic to?"

Niles answered without second thought, "Sage and pine nuts, as well as a wide variety of human emotion."

C.C. rolled her eyes, "HA HA very funny, what is my favorite color?"

"Light blue. What is mine?"

C.C. gave him a disconcerting glance, "Uh.. green? How did you know my favorite color?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know- and lucky guess, its forrest green."

She looked back down at the folder, "What is my favorite food?"

"Easy, you love ribs even though you hate eating them in front of people, especially your socialite friends, BUT if you _are_ out in public you prefer chicken with some sort of light garlic sauce."

C.C. looked at him like he had grown a second head, "What is your favorite food, pate?"

"No. I'd probably have to go with Belgian Waffles. Breakfast is my favorite meal of the day."

Nodding her head she finally found a question to stump him, "Ah Ha! Okay, what about this- do I have any scars? I know you have a little one right above your lip.."

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, she was trying her best not to let on exactly why she knew or noticed, "Hm. Well, I'm almost positive you have a tattoo.."

Her eyebrows shot up to the top of her head and she laughed, "Oh you're almost positive, huh?"

"Yes, remember when the whole thing with Fran's tattoo came out? I saw the look on your face, I didn't put two and two together until a couple of months after when your dermatologist called the mansion and started talking about an appointment you had made with a Qu-switch laser. I looked it up on Brighton's computer and it happens to be a laser whose specialty is taking off tattoos. But you cancelled your appointment! So what is it… a rose, skull, barbed wire?"

She continued on, ignoring the questioning glare, "Whose place do we stay at yours or mine? Easy, mine."

"Why yours?"

C.C. laughed, well, you have your ten by ten room and stacks of hopeful broadway and Seinfield scripts under your bed at Maxwell's and I have my upper east Park Avenue penthouse!"

The flight attendant announced that they would be arriving in Portsmouth Harbor in ten minutes. "Portsmouth Harbor, I thought your family lived in Hayling?"

"They do."

C.C. crossed her arms, "And how do we plan on getting to Hayling? I thought you lived on an island or something."

Niles looked out the window as the plane slowly approached the small hut of a building that was the Portsmouth Harbor airport and saw his mother, elderly gammie, and sister waving large poster boards welcoming him home, "Here we go." He said quietly to himself.

They exited the plane and he started toward the three women waiting for him, "Hi!" He waved excitedly.

"You're suffocating him Mum! Come here, big brother!" His sister, Diandra, pulled him into a warm hug. She had the same sandy blonde hair but instead of Niles' piercing blue eyes she had her mother's green ones. "Where is your girl?"

They all looked back to see C.C. dragging her couture luggage down the sidewalk in her heels, looking terribly worn out.

His mother looked surprised at the blonde beauty walking toward them, "I guess 'girl' isn't the right word.."

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Brightmore women gave cheery hellos and pulled C.C. into hugs, "Pleasure." Niles' mother was suprised; Niles had never spoken kindly of this Miss. Babcock so she was expecting a haggardly mean Broadway hussy, and instead was greeted by the elegant, proper C.C. Babcock.

Niles introduced C.C. to his grandma, "This is Gammie Annie."

Gammie chimed in, "Hello there! Now, do you prefer to be called C.C. or Satan's Mistress? We've heard it both ways… actually we've heard it lots of ways!" Gammie laughed.

C.C. looked sternly at Niles who decided to move them all along to the car, leaving C.C. to once again drag her luggage.

They drove in a truck to the small harbor town of Hayling. As they passed by buildings she couldn't help but notice every shop in town had Brightmore etched into the sign followed by a 'market' or 'barbershop'. "Brightmore Parcel and Post? Niles!" She whispered, "You didn't tell me about all the family businesses, HONEY."

Gammie heard her and spoke, "He was probably just being modest dear, we might come from a long line of maids and butlers, but we also know how to run a business!"

They got out of the car and C.C. was relieved, anxious to get to her hotel room, sleep, and have a vodka stinger.. or two. "You know, Niles, we should probably check in to our hotel soon. It is starting to get pretty late."

Niles' mother turned around, "Oh no, we canceled your reservation, family doesn't stay in a hotel! I can't wait to take care of you!"

C.C. turned around to argue but Niles was obviously not having any of her nonsense. He lifted her bags out of the back of the truck, "Whew, you're gonna have to use your legs for those!"

He once again left her in the dust to pull her own bags. Gammie grabbed Niles' arm, "Niles! Help her with that!"

"Oh no, she won't let me, she's one of those.. feminists you know." They looked back at her, she was obviously having a lot of trouble.

Gammie shook her head, thinking C.C. was out of earshot, "Did you see the shoes she is wearing?"

They walked up to a dock and down to a boat. "Niles, I'm not getting in that thing, I can't swim, remember?"

"Well what do you think the damn boat is for? Just come on, you're being a big baby." He threw one of her bags and it accidentally went in the water.

"That is an expensive chanel bag!"

Niles finished loading her bags and gammie once again chimed in, "She comes with a lot of baggage.."

He helped her into the boat and Niles drove them through the water for a good five minutes.

They came upon a large, older but beautiful house right near the water. "Niles, why didn't you tell me you are wealthy?" She whispered.

"I'm not wealthy at all, my family is."

She shook her head disbelievingly, "Who ARE you?"

"NILES WELCOME HOME!" They looked up and saw what seemed to be at least 15 people looking out at them from the large porch overlooking the water.

"Mum, what is this?"

"Ah now Niles, you can't come home for the first time in three years and not expect there to be people waiting to see you! The whole family is here! And a few of your old friends."

C.C. didn't know whether to laugh of jump off the bridge they were crossing to the large house.

* * *

The house was crowded with people greeting them and introducing themselves to C.C. As they walked through the house they found themselves bickering, "Okay, you know what Niles, they can't see us bickering or they won't believe that we're together!"

"You're right, I can be the doting fiancé, but you, it's going to mean you refraining from snacking on children while they dream!"

C.C. crossed her arms, "Alright, but when are you going to tell them we're engaged?"

"I don't know we'll figure it out." A man highly resembling Niles walked up and quickly embraced Niles and C.C. into a big hug together.

"SON! Oh Niles my boy, its so good to see you! And who is this lovely creature you have on your arm? Why, I think she is the prettiest lady I've seen!"

C.C. plastered a fake smile to her tired face and introduced herself, "C.C. Babcock, Niles' girlfriend."

His father's blue eyes lit up exactly like Niles' did when he threw a particularly good zinger, "Well lass, its nice to meet you!" He continued shuffling her through a long line of family members, many who had the same sandy hair and blue eyes. The men were jolly with beer and the women were chatty and vibrant.

"Niles!" He turned around with C.C. still at his side. She couldn't help but notice his change in posture or facial expression when a pretty brown haired woman who looked to be in her mid forties came around to face them.

"Sandra, its so great to see you. God, it's been years!" He pulled her into a big hug, "This is C.C., my… "

She wanted to scream "_I'm his fiancé! Got that? Fiance!" _but instead she smiled and shook the woman's hand saying, "Girlfriend."

Niles, feeling a little bit uncomfortable himself looked between the two women, "Yes, C.C. this is one of my… friends from college." Sandra was friendly enough, but once Niles moved on to greet more friends C.C. was relieved. While Sandra seemed older than she was, she was also beautiful.

Niles excused himself to go upstairs leaving C.C. in the company of his gammie and mother. When he came back downstairs several women were surrounding C.C. questioning her about Niles and her relationship.

"How long have you two been together?"

"You are using protection aren't you?"

"Why don't you move back here, to England?"

Niles interceded all the awkward questions, "LADIES, ladies, just give her a moment to breathe!" He pulled her to the side and shoved something in her hand whispering, "This is for when I make the announcement, they'll want to see it."

C.C. looked down into her hand and her eyes went wide, "Niles…"

"Quiet down everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Niles grabbed C.C.'s hand and looked around for everyone to settle. Once they were he lost no time, "C.C. and I are engaged!" He motioned for her to put the ring on and once again she was carried away in a sea of relatives grabbing her hand and kissing her on the mouth. He grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of the infamous C.C. Babcock being mauled by half of Hayling's residents. She kept looking back at him staring daggers with a pleading look in her eyes.

He just laughed.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!** :)


	4. Chapter 4

Later on after the party, Niles' mother ushered them into one of the kids rooms that had long since been made into a guest room, "Here is your room!" His mother smoothed the comforter on the bed and closed the blinds.

"Here is the bed!" Gammie said laughing as she smoothed a hand over the covers.

C.C. looked around the room, "Where will I be staying?"

His mother laughed, "My dear, we're under no false pretenses that you two aren't sleeping together… You'll sleep in here! With Niles!"

C.C. nodded her head, looking to Niles hoping he would say something. Gammie came in carrying a large blanket and handed it to C.C., "Here! Use this, its plenty warm and VERY special!"

Niles looked disturbed, "Gammie.."

C.C. looked down at it, "Why is it special?"

Gammie's face lit up, "Well, we call it the baby maker!"

C.C. threw the blanket onto the bed like it was full of hot coals, "Oh, how.. nice. Thank you, I really do appreciate it."

The two women left with smiles on their faces, "Goodnight, love birds!"

"Night!" C.C. and Niles said, hugging as they watched them leave. As soon as they were out of the door they parted quickly, "YOU are sleeping with THAT," C.C. pointed to the blanket Gammie had brought in, "On the floor!"

He rolled his eyes and went to the bed grabbing a pillow and the baby maker, "Its not like YOU are going to be getting any to get pregnant anyway! Neither of us are if we're going to have to be MARRIED for two years.."

She looked sad for a split second and then wiped the look from her face, "Well, lets not take any chances." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out the lights were out except for the bedside lamp, and Niles was settled into his pallet on the floor, "Don't look I'm coming out, okay?"

"Babcock, I believe I've seen you in pajamas before.."

She peeked her head out the door, "Yeah, well I thought I was going to be alone in my OWN hotel room so just close your damn eyes!"

He rolled his eyes, not closing them, "My eyes are closed."

"Promise?" She asked.

He still had his eyes wide open, "I promise." She tip toed out of the bathroom wearing a silky short and tank top set, "THAT is what you brought to England to wear to bed?"

"NILES!" She dove under the covers, "You promised!"

"When do I ever keep my promises to you?"

They fell asleep, thinking about the other mere feet away. Niles couldn't help but see her still in her skimpy bed outfit and C.C. couldn't help but see Niles hugging his family and beautiful ex-girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning C.C.'s internal alarm clock woke her up at 6:30. She sat up, peering down at Niles who had moved in the night and was sprawled out of his pallet. She looked around for her purse, grabbing it and digging around for her compact mirror and lip gloss. She smoothed out her hair, pinched her cheeks and applied some of the gloss to her lips. Not two minutes later she heard a knock at the door and a muffled voice came through, "BREAKFAST for the happy pair!"

Her eyes went wide, "_Niles_!" she whispered at him. His head shot up, "_Get up here! Your mother is at the door with breakfast!_"

He got to his feet quickly, almost losing his balance at having been waken up so abruptly. He jumped into bed with her and scooted behind her. She gasped, "Oh ho, mister, that better be your feather duster! Ugh, disgusting!"

Niles sat half way up, "Give me a bloody break, woman, I just woke up! Don't flatter yourself.."

Niles mother called to them again, "Are you dressed? I mean, decent?" C.C. threw the baby maker over them last minute.

He groaned, "Yes, yes, come in Mum.."

She entered to them with their arms around each other, "I made you some ham and eggs in a basket! Niles, I'm making your favorite tomorrow morning, I promise." She set the tray in front of them sighing contently, "Oh I am just so happy to have you both here dearies!"

C.C. smiled genuinely, she was envious of Niles' mother, her mother was NOTHING like his. B.B. Babcock wouldn't have been caught dead pouring herself a glass of water let alone frying an egg in a piece of bread or slaving over a skillet for homemade belgian waffles. She laughed at the mere thought.

"What is so funny?" Niles asked defensively thinking she was laughing at his mother.

"Oh nothing, dearest, just thinking about how I will be slaving for you in a few months!"

His mother smiled, "And when IS the wedding? I'm sure Niles' dad and I will want to fly out for the occasion!"

Niles and C.C. looked at one another, and he answered for them, "Well Mum, we have been so busy we really haven't gotten the chance to set a date yet, but we'd like to be married as soon as we can."

His mother's eyes brightened, "Why don't you have it HERE! THIS WEEKEND!"

C.C. opened her mouth to protest but didn't want to hurt the older woman's feelings.

Niles interceded for her, "No, mum, this weekend is grams weekend, I wouldn't want to steal any thunder.."

Gammie chose that moment to enter the couple's room, "What? Nothing would make my birthday as jolly if you two were to be married where four generations of Brightmores have been married!"

C.C. looked at them questioningly, "And where is that?"

Niles explained, "There is a chapel down in the valley by a river that goes through the island, a lovely place really. My mum and dad were married there, as well as my gammie and her mother and grandmother."

C.C. felt sentimental thinking about Niles family being married there and the fact that he had never been married... until her. Her mind was starting to fight within. Being in his arms, in a bed, with a family heirloom baby maker covering their legs and his mother and grandmother standing there with them was a little too much. Something about this whole thing just seemed wrong. Niles deserved more than this whether she wanted to admit it or not. His family had been married in the same chapel for generations, she couldn't steal that opportunity from him on a marriage that was only going to last two years. She looked down at the diamond ring on her left hand. Another heirloom she was stealing. He was meant to put this ring on the hand of the woman he loved, instead it was on her hand.

Niles was looking to her for a way out but instead she sat within his arms looking down at her hands, a sad look on her face. It was at that moment that he found his heart was aching with a weird soaring feeling. He looked back up to his mother and gammie, "Well, this weekend is probably as good of a weekend as any."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gammie's smile was so big C.C. thought it would slide right off the sides of her face.

Niles' mother chirped, "Oh this is just so exciting! I have so many calls to make.." She started moving around the room opening blinds and picking up the room, "C.C., you'll come with us today into town and get the dress from our storage so Gammie can make some adjustments!"

C.C. didn't understand, "Dress?"

"Oh yes dear, it is Gammie's. I wore my own mother's dress but Gammie didn't have any daughters of her own."

Gammie smiled, "Yes dear, I couldn't be happier to pass it down to you! It really is a lovely dress- Pure silk! I will probably have to take it in for you, though, I was knocked up when I wore it!" C.C. tried to hide her laughter.

Niles covered his eyes with his hand, slightly mortified at his senile grandmother's blabbering.

With the day all planned out, Niles' mother and gammie left the room, and C.C. and Niles found themselves laying in bed in each others arms. Afraid to look up into his eyes, C.C. broke the silence, "So, guess we're getting married.."

"Yeah, soon. Do you think we should call the Sheffields?"

C.C. thought, "No, do you really want Nanny Fine screwing up things even more? Besides, she'd probably slip and accidentally tell one of your relatives that this is a set up."

A muscle jerked in Niles' face at the mention of the wedding being a set up, "Yes, I suppose you're right. And I'm assuming you don't want to invite your family.."

She rolled her eyes, "Hell no, maybe daddy but its not worth the risk of mother finding out."

Niles took in a deep breath, trying to figure out how to possibly make the moment last longer. C.C. was staring at the baby maker that was strewn across their legs trying to avoid the fact that his fingers were lightly touching the side of her arm.

She made the mistake of looking up at him and into his eyes, he stared back down at her. Both were afraid to break contact. C.C.'s mind was going crazy, _"Oh no.. no no no. I can't. I don't feel anything for dustbuster.."_

Meanwhile, Niles was having thoughts of his own, _"I want to kiss her, God I want to kiss her. What if she doesn't want me to kiss her? What if she laughs in my face? Her eyes are so blue.."_

Against his better judgment he leaned in closer, until their lips were about to touch. Seeing her eyes widen he took it the wrong way, "Are you wearing makeup?"

C.C. wanted to throttle the man for playing such a cruel joke. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and here he was pulling her around. Well if he was gonna play that game so was she, "Of course not Niles, this is au naturale." And with that she put a hand lightly on his chest twisting her body around to where she was almost flush on top of him. She slightly smirked feeling him squirm against her and before another second passed she pushed herself up and out of bed, "I better start getting ready for that outing with your mother!"

C.C. went into the bathroom and changed. When she walked downstairs and into the kitchen she found Niles' mother and father laughing together. His father had his mother around the waist, "Come here, Addie!" He was trying to kiss her but she kept laughing and avoiding his kisses. "You witch, let me kiss you!"

C.C.'s heart dropped into her stomach, _"Did he just call her a witch?"_

Niles' mum finally gave in and pecked him on the lips, "Oh my old maid, you know just how to pull my heartstring_s!"_

C.C. was catching on. They flirted by insulting one another. Why did that sound so familiar? She knew the answer, her and Niles were the same way. A part of her didn't want to acknowledge it, but the other part wanted to embrace it. Maybe it was the fact they were in Europe or the different altitude, but for whatever reason she had found a yearning start deep in her chest when she was with Niles. She would never admit it, but she was sort of starting to look forward to their wedding. Now she found that Niles parents were just like them, what did it all mean?

* * *

Later, C.C. was standing in the town sewers, wearing Gammie's wedding dress. She had to admit it was very beautiful. While being somewhat vintage, it had a timeless quality to it. And it felt delectable against her skin. Gammie and Addie moved around her as she stood on a pedestal making adjustments to the dress. Gammie had been right, it was much too big around the middle.

Once the women were finished they stepped back and looked at her. Niles' mother smiled and Gammie started tearing up. C.C. could stand in the dress. She could wear a family heirloom wedding ring. But she couldn't watch Gammie cry about Niles marrying her, C.C. Babcock, in an antique dress that belonged to the family. She stepped down, "I think I really need some air." She had Addie unzip it and stepped into one of the nearby dressing rooms to unchange. Slipping back into her cotton pullover shirt and a pair of slacks, she left the building purse in hand. She stood on the sidewalk pacing back and forth. "I can't do this. I can't!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it quickly she took a quick pull and crossed her arms.

Niles was in town as well. He had come with the girls on the boat to run some errands for his mother while they did their own girl thing. He was walking up to the seamstresses when he saw what appeared to be Babcock, pulling heavily on a cigarette looking quite flustered.

"I thought you quit a long time ago?"

Blowing out a puff of smoke she looked over to where Niles was walking up, "I did."

"Long day?" He was slightly amused.

She was still pacing quickly, "Your grandmother fitted me for her dress, and I can't wear her dress. We're getting married and they don't know who I am, and I'm a cold bitch and they think that you and..." She started walking towards the dock. Niles didn't think she was amusing anymore. He quickly followed her as she started getting in the boat.

"Babcock, cool your jets, mother and gammie are still.." Before he could finish his sentence C.C. had started the boat and somehow managed to zoom away from the dock. He looked over and she still had her cigarette perched in the corner of her mouth.

Taking one last draw, she threw it behind her into the wind and pushed the boat faster.

"BABCOCK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

She just shook her head, "I can't do this! You don't love me, you shouldn't have to do this! You have a family who actually loves you! I don't even know what that means and.."

Niles stood up, slowly making his way over to take the wheel from her. She scooted into the passengers seat her head in her hands trying to regain her composer.

"Babs, have you gone crackers again? Why are you worried about me? I know what I got myself into when I told Mr. Redding that I was going to marry you." He shook his head and looked up into the sky, begging God for some grace with this hysterical woman.

C.C.'s eyes widened, "Niles look out!" There was a small streamline tug boat ahead that Niles was fifty yards away from hitting. He swerved the boat and steered it back towards his house.

"Look, I know that my mum and Gammie can be overwhelming but you can't let them get to you, you ARE the bitch of broadway.. you know?" He looked over to her and found the seat empty. Quickly checking the rest of the boat he was terrified to find that she was nowhere to be seen. Niles slowed the boat down drastically and turned it to go back. Had she actually fallen out during his sharp turn?

There she was a ways back, arms flailing in the air trying to keep herself afloat.

"Oh God, Babcock, what have I done? Just calm down!" He shouted though she couldn't hear him.

C.C. was frightened as she saw the boat speeding off. Her belly had done a flop as he turned and before she knew it she was completely underwater turning, trying to find her way to the surface. When she finally found it she gasped for air. "Niles! You idiot!" Her insult rewarded her with a full mouth of water.

Niles pulled the boat close enough to her and dove in. The water was freezing but he swam quickly over and jerked her shoulders up and fully out of the water. He couldn't help but hug her body to his, glad that she was safe, "Come on, lets get you back into the boat."

He swam her over to the back where a ladder allowed them to climb in.

He ran to the seats and pulled one of them up to get a blanket. He threw it around her and squeezed her tight to warm her up.

"What were you thinking going mad like that over a wedding dress?"

She shivered, "I can't deal with this Niles, you have people who actually care about you."

"What are you talking about, so do you!"

She shook her head, snuggling it down into his neck for warmth, "No, I don't."

"I care about you.." She looked up at him.

"Your mother and Grammie think that I'm 'the one'. I have the family rings, the family dress! Its not fair to you Niles!"

"C.C., I know what I'm doing, it'll be okay."

She pulled away slightly, "Did you just call me C.C.?"

He smirked, "What, would you rather me call you Ice Queen? Witch?"

She smiled at him, "Niles, did you know that your father calls your mother witch?"

He moved his eyes around thinking, "You know, I've never really thought anything of it."

They sat together hugging to stay warm for another ten minutes, then Niles drove them back to the house to shower and change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry sorry sorry, I promise you I haven't abandoned this story! Its really not far from the finish so please bear with me.. This chapter is extra long and filled with fun moments for making you wait!**

**Chapter 6  
**

Niles and C.C. returned just in time to shower and change for dinner with his parents. They sat in the parlor discussing the upcoming wedding events as well as the new couples upcoming future.

"So, C.C., tell me- do you plan on having children?" Addie wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Addie, good gracious, the kids aren't even married yet and you're already pushing children?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Yes well, they aren't exactly kids anymore are they?"

Niles was mortified and hid his eyes in his hands, unwilling to hear any more.

C.C. laughed and answered, "Mrs. Brightmore-"

"Please, call me Addie, dear."

C.C. nodded her head, "Yes, Addie, I do want children. That is, we've discussed it and they would be a welcome surprise.. right sweetheart?" She put her hand on his.

"Uh, yes.. yes that is right." He couldn't really think to say anything further as her hand sat so still and soft in his hand.

Niles couldn't bring himself to look at his parents for fear that they'd see the look of astonishment on his face. C.C. however, turned to them confidently and saw the look of pure joy on their faces.

"Your children will be most beautiful, don't you think dad?" Addie asked Niles father.

"Oh definitely, with a beauty like this lass and a stud that is the spitting image of me at his age I would say they definitely will!"

They continued with small talk for another hour and then Addie sent them up to bed early, "Off to bed with you both! Scoot Scoot! I don't want you two catching a bug before the big day on Sunday!"

She watched as they shut the door behind them and turned back to her husband, "This might be a frightful thing to say, but I wouldn't mind one bit if they started trying for children now!"

He just rolled his eyes and picked up his paper and tobacco pipe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the room C.C. and Niles were moving around trying to get prepared for bed. C.C. came out of the bedroom from changing and brushing her teeth to see Niles making a pallet on the floor once again. In her mind, she wanted to ask him to just sleep in the bed with her, and before she could stop herself it slipped out.

"You could just sleep in the bed with me, its big enough that I wouldn't have to smell the 409 sticking to your hands.. that is if you don't mind sleeping next to me.."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, I suppose I could sleep on the end so as not to catch your man cooties."

She hurried into bed lest he catch an eyeful of her satin tank top and shorts again. He folded all the blankets and put them back in the cabinet and reached for the baby maker.

"THAT can be put with the rest of the blankets." She said with a shutter.

"You know Babcock, that is only a superstition. My gammie is into this nature earth mumbo jumbo.."

She smoothed her hair and pulled the covers up around her arms, "Lets not take any chances."

She closed her eyes waiting for him to crawl in next to her and turn off the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Babcock."

"Goodnight Toilet Brush."

The air in the room was thick enough to cut with a butter knife and the two tried to keep their breathing under control, unaware that they other person was having difficulty as well.

C.C. turned toward Niles and he looked at her in the darkness as well. "Goodnight." She whispered, "Thanks for saving my hide in this whole thing."

He searched her eyes, "My pleasure. Thanks for making me look like less of a loser in front of my parents, I don't think I've ever seen my mother so happy in all my life." He leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I wish my mother cared that much about my happiness."

He propped his head up on his hand and looked down at her, searching for the right words to say, "You have plenty of other people who care about you though, you know."

She looked almost sad, "Well, not that I really know of."

He stared down looking for some hint of sarcasm in her face and was astonished when he found none, "Oh Babcock, I care about you.."

"You do? You have a funny way of showing it.. of course I guess I do too. I'm not a well woman you know." She cracked a smile remembering telling Fran that very thing after Niles had his heart attack.

"Well, I think we have our own way of showing each other we care. Look at my parents, they bicker and fuss at each other but its been love for almost 55 years now.." Niles thought about what he was saying and realized afterward that he might have let on too much. Was he really comparing their relationship to his parents? He and C.C. were getting married in two days.. it was all getting too confusing.

C.C. raised an eyebrow thinking about what he was saying. She decided not to let on, "Yes, I suppose."

Niles realized he was still hovering over her with his cheek resting lazily on his hand. They stared at each other for a few long seconds wondering what the other was thinking.

"_Do I kiss her? This wasn't part of the deal though, the deal was we'd be married for two years- nothing about intimacy or even kissing.."_

"_Is he going to kiss me, Oh God, is this what I want? Who am I trying to kid, of COURSE its what I want.."_

Before either knew what they were doing they were in a soft lip lock. Niles hand came down beside her hair on the pillow and her hand rested on his neck. His lips were soft and moved over hers easily. He made no move to get closer, but put all he had into the kiss alone. When he felt her begging to deepen the kiss he let her willingly. They stayed that way for what seemed like an hour until he pulled away softly, "Pleasant dreams."

He stayed close enough where their arms were touching. Unknown to Niles, C.C. smiled up at the darkness. They both slept better than they had in years.

* * *

When the sun peeked through the window the next morning and onto C.C.'s face, she awoke to discover Niles arms wrapped around her side and her hand clutched over his. She could feel his even breath in the back of her hair.

She thought about the night before and their goodnight kiss. What did it all mean? Did he WANT the marriage? Did SHE want the marriage?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door creaking quietly open. She shut her eyes, not wanting his mother to find her awake while Niles was still asleep.

She heard Addie stop next to the bed and felt her gaze boring down on them. It took all her will power to not let her eyelids flutter. She heard another person enter the room and judged by the shuffling feet it was gammie.

She heard gammie whisper, "Those two. When I first saw them I would've thought 'No' but they really do look in love don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"I never thought Niles would get over his old girlfriend, what was her name?"

Addie shh'd her but whispered a response back, "Sandra! Don't wake them. Lets go back downstairs, I've gotten their laundry."

She heard the door shut quietly and thought about what they had said. She knew that Sandra had been an old flame when she met her at the party the other night but she didn't think they had been boyfriend and girlfriend. How serious had they been? She was immediately jealous and self conscious. Was Niles being forced to settle on her with this so called marriage?

Her head was swimming with so many questions that she barely registered movement behind her. His hand slid up around her waist and squeezed her hip, "Good morning Ice Queen."

"Morning."

He kissed her cheek and got up out of bed, making his way into the bathroom.

The day was filled with more shopping in town for the girls. When they got back C.C. went to change into some workout clothes when she spotted Niles and Sandra of all people sitting at the breakfast nook laughing about some joke Niles had just told. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach but wasn't about to let on to anyone like she cared. She made her way outside and ran until she felt she couldn't run anymore. She walked back into the house and neither Sandra nor Niles were anywhere to be seen. "Humph, probably making out in some closet." She said to herself bitterly. She walked upstairs and into the bedroom throwing her shoes off and peeling her sweaty shirt over her head. The house was quiet and she could finally get some quiet time to think and get ready for the rest of the day. She finally got all the sticky sweaty running clothes off and started looking for the towels, "Where did Addie tell me she put those.." She started pulling through linens, unaware that Niles had walked out of the steamy bathroom and into their bedroom.

Niles had showered for dinner (and for C.C.) and didn't see her as he walked into the bedroom, taking off his towel to dry his hair. To his surprise, C.C. came out from behind the cabinet door naked as the day she was born towel in hand and smacked straight into him. He grabbed her waist trying to stabilize her and before either knew what was happening she was toppling on top of him onto the floor in a wet, sweaty mess. The air was knocked out of their lungs, but it didn't take them long to gasp and scream.

"Oh my GOD!" She desperately tried to get some grip but kept slipping on his wet torso.

"Oh dear Lord," He clamped his eyes shut trying to will the images of her scrabbling naked on top of him.

"WHY ARE YOU WET!" She screamed.

"Why are YOU NAKED?"

They finally parted and she crawled behind the bed as he tried to stand up to find the towel that had unceremoniously flown into the air upon impact, "Oh God, Niles, cover it up, cover it up!"

He was mortified to look down and realize that she had started to awaken his 'bits and pieces'. "Oh my God." Grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist and reached into the cabinet to retrieve C.C.'s towel. She was now cowering behind the bed covered in the baby maker.

"You might want to cover up with this instead of that." He tried to make light of the situation.

"Thanks." She was obviously disturbed.

* * *

The moment had undoubtedly been an awkward one for both Niles and C.C. but they had gone their separate ways preparing for dinner. While they wouldn't admit it to anyone but themselves their close, naked proximity that day wasn't far from where they both wanted to be.

It was now sparking interest in both their thoughts as to when it would happen again.

Dinner went well- Niles' sister and her husband and daughter joined them and the conversation was light and teasing. It seemed to be the family's second nature to battle and antagonize each other. C.C. now realized why Niles teased her.

It was how his family showed they cared for each other.

She was surprised (after their awkward little episode that afternoon) to feel Niles hand on her thigh at dinner, and his innocent smile at her as he took another bite of green beans.

"_This could be wonderful."_ She thought to herself, looking among the loving family around her.

**review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Hopefully you haven't forgotten me. I have had a bout of writers block but I'm back on track! I've really enjoyed reading all of your stories though! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I now have 4 more chapters planned out so another will be out today or tomorrow. Thanks you guys! I appreciate any reviews even though its been so long since the last chapter. :( **

Chapter 7

Later that evening after desert, C.C. heard a knock and went to the front door to answer. She felt a disheartening drop in her stomach when she realized it was Sandra, again.

"Hello Sandra, come in." She tried her best to keep the coldness out of her voice. What was this woman doing? Even if this engagement was secretly a scam the rest of the family thought it was the real deal, including Sandra. Why did she insist on visiting her fiance several times a day?

"Hello deary, is Niles home?" She walked in, not realizing that she wasn't exactly welcome by the tall blonde.

"Yes, let me go get him.._ and bash his brains in.."_

Niles came back into the room with C.C. moments later, "Sandra! Good to see you again, would you like to have some coffee? It's decaf.."

"That would be wonderful." Sandra looked pleadingly at Niles, irking C.C. even more. She left them in the parlor and continued helping Addie with the dishes from dinner. Her thoughts circulating around what Niles and Sandra could possibly be talking about. Were they planning a secret get a way?

* * *

As C.C. and Niles retired to their bedroom for the evening Niles couldnt help but take notice of her distant attitude towards him. She almost refused to look at him, let alone talk to him. He watched her as she glided around the room and into the bathroom to change. She had a method he had noticed over the last few nights that she was highly religious about it. Pajamas, slippers, hair up into a pony tail, several methodical steps to a facial cleansing regimen, a thorough brushing of her hair, teeth brushing, face moisturizer and then bed. He enjoyed watching her, but wondered what had her upset at him.

"C.C., is something wrong?" He walked up behind her and put his hands over her smooth exposed shoulders as she stood brushing her teeth in the bathroom mirror. He felt the muscles under his hands relax for a moment and then go rigid as she physically put her guard up.

"NO, what would make you think something was wrong? Besides the fact I'm imprisoned with you in this room every night for the next two days?" She spit into the sink and wiped her hands on the sink towel.

Niles brow crinkled into a confused expression. What could've possibly made her mad in between dinner and now? "C.C., please tell me, if I did something wrong.." Then it registered, and he knew she would never mention it first.. "Sandra. You're upset she was here."

"Niles, you know I don't give a rats ass about who you talk to, it's not like we are in a real relationship." She walked past him so he wouldn't see the look of hurt register on her face.

"C.C., be honest with me, with yourself for once. You know I care about you and I know you care about me. I would never do anything to hurt you.."

She whipped around, "Yes because all your teasing and tormenting in the past has been such a loving gesture!"

"You've seen how my family acts to each other, how the show that they care. Stop hiding behind your walls!" He walked up and turned her around to face him, "What must I do to convince you? She was only here because she has a 13 year old and she doesn't know how to deal with her rebellious nature! She knows I practically raised all the Sheffield children and she needed my advice!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Merry Maid." She started to pull out of his grasp.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" And out of exasperation he pulled her into his arms tightly and kissed her. When he finally pulled away he looked into her eyes. Confusion, fear, and a hint of tears is what he found. "I care for you. Please dont be angry at me, I can't bear it."

Afraid tears would spill from her eyes she reached her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry Niles, this is just so confusing for me. I'm grateful what youre doing."

He kissed the top of her head and led her over to her side of the bed, tucking her legs in. He walked over to the other side and lifted covers.

She reached for the light and looked back at him, he was on his side facing her, ready to welcome her into his arms. If they were going to pretend she would make the most of it while she could. Then they would divorce in two years. Could she handle falling in love with him just to have her heart broken down the road?

* * *

Saturday was met with many preparations for the wedding and the girls were off in town doing their own thing apart from the boys. C.C. didn't even see Niles until dinner.

Once dishes were cleared and put away Addie explained to C.C. that she had planned a small get together with a few of the local girls and cousins,

"We wanted to throw you a bachelorette party!" Gammie chimed in from her chair at the table.

"Oh, you REALLY didn't have to do that.." C.C. looked from Addie to Gammie.

Addie wiped her hands on a dish towel and removed her apron, "Yes, but we wanted to! Every girl should have one before her wedding!"

Women started showing up around 8 o'clock with desserts and gift sacks, and the men were promptly shooed out the door to the pubs. Niles smiled warmly at C.C. before kissing her lightly and leaving with the rest of the Brightmore men.

C.C. didn't know most of the women who came to her party, but they were nice enough and acted like they had known her all their lives.

"Oh C.C., we are so glad you are marrying our Niles, we thought he would never find a girl over there in the states!" One of his aunts said.

"Yes, you know Niles, no girl is good enough!"

"I can't wait to see the children you two produce: tall, blonde, blue eyes, they'll be real lookers!"

C.C. felt slightly overwhelmed, but it was a good change from her snoody family who hardly said two words at functions like these.

She continued chatting with several of the relatives and friends who had now settled onto the family settees in the parlor. Thirty minutes in there was a loud knock on the door. C.C. saw Addie and Gammie give looks of confusion to each other, "Now who could that be?"

Addie answered the door to a hispanic man of about 35 wearing a Postal service uniform, and in his clipped, latin accent he announced to the party in a rehearsed tone, "Yes, I have a package for Ce Ce Babcock?" All the british women in the room started hooping and hollering.

Gammie leaned over to C.C., that's Pedro, he is the town grocer, postal worker, and erotic dancer! We just LOVE him! Wait 'til you see the show he puts on for you, lass!"

C.C. looked at Pedro as he carried in a large boom box and pressed play, eliciting a loud salsa song. He wasn't, by any New York standard, hott or attractive. She felt the need to look away when he started moving his hips and slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal a less than perfect upper body, "Oh Lord. Oh Lord." She covered her mouth, and looked around at the rest of the women who were practically drooling over the dancer, including Gammie and Addie. All the while, C.C. couldn't help but think how much better looking Niles was all around.

Addie came by and stuck a cheap mesh vail on top of C.C.'s head, further embarrassing her, and Pedro made eye contact with her as he started making his way toward her.

C.C. stared frozen as he reached for the crotch of his pants and ripped them off to reveal a small, tuxedo man thong. He danced around her and to C.C.'s horror, started straddling her lap. She closed her eyes and finally decided to just go along with it, smiling at all the women who were looking on at her with their own grins.

"SLAP HIM IN THE ASS!" C.C. laughed when she looked over and saw Gammie making a slapping motion with her hand. C.C. shook her head and the rest of the women started chanting it together..

"SLAP HIS ASS! SLAP HIS ASS! SLAP HIS ASS!"

She finally gave in, knowing they wouldn't stop until she did and Pedro covered his mouth demurely afterwards.

When he was finally gone, the women chatted amongst themselves happily and loudly.

"Alright ladies! It's present time! Gather round, gather round!" Niles mother started bringing the gift bags over to C.C.'s feet for her to open.

She grabbed the first one and read the small card attached, "From Delia?" One woman of about 50 raised her hand and glass of wine. "Thank you!" She took out the pieces of tissue and pulled out what seemed to be a black piece of mesh fabric with velvet strings attached here and there. A few ladies started cat calling.

"Niles will love that!" One of them chimed in.

C.C. turned bright red and nodded another thank you to Delia.

The next gift from a woman named Trish was more traditional, but had a line of red fur attached to the bottom. She received some twenty different pairs of lingerie until she picked up a gift that had a card from Addie and Gammie. Addie spoke up before C.C. could take out the gift, "C.C. dear, I got this for your wedding night, I hope you don't mind."

"Thank you Addie, I'm sure I'll love it." She unwrapped it and inside was the most lovely set of lingerie she had ever seen. It was ivory with silver stitchery and small little beads embroidered into it. The bottom was semi shear and had lace at the bottom of the mid thigh hem. "Addie, this is gorgeous!"

Others oo'd and ahhh'd over the piece as it was passed around.

One brazen, slightly drunk young lady who C.C. assumed to be one of Niles cousins spoke up, "So, C.C. tell us! Is our couz a good lover or what? Don't try to fool us, we see the way he looks at you!"

C.C. blushed a deep red and Addie came to her defense, "Now Chloe, lets not make the girl feel uncomfortable!"

Looks of disappointment spread throughout the crowd and C.C. indulged them with a truthful answer, "Actually Chloe, Niles and I have never been... intimate."

Several gasps could be heard and she saw the looks of surprise exchanged between Addie, Gammie, and most of the other women.

"We just thought it would be more special to wait. Sure we've slept in the same bed, but.. its never come to that."

Moments of hushed whispering followed until Addie announced, "Who wants cake?"

**I'll update with another chapter TONIGHT if I get some reviews! WAA HAHA! Thanks you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, people, I am SO TIRED but here it is.. and thank you for those of you who reviewed. LLL- I'm not getting them together until later but I put a little something in there especially for you, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

C.C. headed toward her room that night ready to talk to Niles for once that day. Just as she reached the hallway leading to their room she was quickly intercepted by Addie, "C.C., you know it's bad luck to stay in the same room as the groom the night before the wedding, so I've made a bed for Niles in his old childhood room." She patted C.C. warmly on the shoulder and continued down the stairs with extra blankets for Niles on her arm.

As she got ready for bed and tucked herself under the covers she couldn't help but miss him. She wanted to talk to Niles about everything. About the wedding. About his family being conned. About.. them?

She laid in bed for what seemed like an hour before she finally threw back the covers and slipped on her house shoes. Slowly cracking her bedroom door she peered out into the darkness of the long hallway. Niles parents slept down at the end to the left, which meant Niles was either down the hall to the right or across from his parents room. She slipped out and winced as one of the floorboards complained loudly under her weight. Turning right she inched her way down the hall until she came to the last bedroom at the opposite end of the hall from Niles parents. She was pleased to see a dim light flooding from under the door. She grasped the door nob and slowly turned. She found Niles half asleep with a book on his chest, the light on, and his dark rimmed glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. She found the site endearing.

She walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. This stirred Niles from his sleep, "Oh, hello. What are you doing up at this late hour? Aren't we supposed to be getting married tomorrow?" He smiled and put his book down on the edge of the night stand.

"Yes, well, I couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

She folded her hands in her lap and peered down at them, "I'm just starting to wonder what exactly we are getting ourselves into. What is going to change?"

He thought for a moment, "Well, I suppose what you want to change will change. I don't expect you to suddenly become a housewife or pamper to my every need, Babcock. I know you better than that. We can take things at your pace. If you want I can even sleep on the couch in your living room or something.."

She frowned down at her hands, "Yes, I suppose."

"C.C., this will only go as far as you want it to, I'm taking my cues from you."

She looked at his eyes, unsure of how to tell him that she wanted him, needed him, loved him even? NO no, he didn't love her and she didn't know what love meant. It was jaded from the start of their twisted relationship 10 years ago. She leaned in slowly and kissed him, pulling at the night shirt he wore, "Please, Niles."

Niles hands trailed down to her hips and he felt her body trembling. As he looked into her eyes C.C. leaned in to envelope his mouth with hers, kissing him deeply and letting him know that this was exactly what they both wanted; what they both needed.

As they continued to kiss, Niles deft fingers slipped his hands under her silk night shirt to rub her soft belly.

Niles broke from the embrace of her lips and immediately began to burn a trail over the skin on her chest. He felt her arch into him. He ran his hands up along her sides, softly gripping her as he tried to soothe his own insecurities. She would be his after tomorrow, if even for only a short two years, and while he knew it in his heart he didn't want to ever let her go, he knew it would be a decision he would have to let her make. His hands and his lips were on a crash course with each other, both attempting to attain the same goal. As his lips peppered the top of her breasts, his fingers skirted along the undersides, each teasing the ample flesh into a peaking fever.

While he gave tribute to her breasts, Niles began to feel her fingers digging into his shoulders. It took him a moment to register that she was trying to tell him something. When he finally looked up from his task she was able to speak in a breathless whisper, "Shirt…off."

A devious smirk turned the corner of his mouth and he leaned back to grab the hem of his t-shirt. And when he quickly ducked back to the task at hand he found that her hands were blazing a path over his shoulders and down his back, leaving a slow burning fire in their wake. There was something about the feel of her hands freely roaming over his body that was incredibly arousing to him.

As much as he was enjoying the feeling of her kiss, he needed more, and so did C.C. He moved to the space between her breasts, kissing over every inch he found in her cleavage, but his hands moved away completely. They had other things to do. He worked his hands over her thighs as his lips made their way down the length of her torso. By the time he was sliding her shorts down she had caught on to his plan and lifted her hips from the bed to aide in removing the garment.

Their tongues waged a silent, but desperate battle for dominance and it took his breath away. She was showing him how much she needed him with her kiss, and it was almost disorienting to feel such passion being poured into him through her actions. He felt her hands at the waist band of his boxers and helped her remove them.

Holding her tightly in his arms, Niles wasn't prepared when she quickly pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Niles, I can't do this. I'm overstepping this whole thing on so many levels. I care too much about you to let our lust carry us away. I...love you. It's okay. You don't have to say it back just because I said it or because you want this. Its alright, really." She started gathering her clothes and putting them back on.

"But C.C. I.."

"Please. Don't say it. I'm sorry, we will talk more about this tomorrow." And with that she shut the door behind her.

Niles just sat up in bed stunned, "But we are getting married tomorrow." He put his hand on his forehead trying to decipher the insufferable woman that he had so unwillingly fallen in love with.

**review pleaseeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next morning Niles awoke with a start. He wanted to go to C.C. and find out exactly what was going on in her brain. Had she gone bonkers? Surely she was playing a gigantic joke on him. He threw on a robe and had cracked open his door when his sister swiftly took him by the arm and whisked him back into his room.

"You can't come out here! We must get C.C. out of the house before you can see her and ruin all the good wedding ju ju!"

"Oh please sis, that superstition is a load of dung and you know it. I need to talk to her, let me just speak with her before you.."

Addie came in with a huge smile on her face, "Now Niles, I know you are dying to see your bride but you must wait! Only three more hours before the wedding dear!" She grabbed his face and kissed him on the forehead.

Niles rolled his eyes and sat back on the bed in resignation.

* * *

Meanwhile, C.C. was having her own bout of inner turmoil.

Addie and Niles' sister pulled her hair up into a french twist and started pushing small baby's breath into the strands, constantly chatting in her ear about who was coming, what they'd probably be wearing and how they probably shouldn't be wearing it. They left her to do her own make up and prepare for the wedding. She liked the silence, it gave her room in her brain to think. What was Niles doing right now? What if he left her at the alter, decided that he didn't want to do this and announced to everyone that it was all just a big scam?

C.C. realized her hands were shaking as she slowly brushed her cheek with blush. Her makeup was simple, but elegant. Not too dark but with eyeliner that framed her eyes and mascara that opened them wide like a young virgin. "_HMPH, I'm definitely not that. Oh my God, Niles and I almost had sex last night, and it was all me! What does he take me for?" _She looked at her own reflection in the mirror and what looked back at her was the face of a very frightened woman. She wanted to marry Niles, not only because it might be her last chance at marriage, but also because she loved him. Could he ever grow to love her back or would he promptly divorce her in 2 years and never look back?

There was a knock at the door that startled C.C. out of her thoughts. Turning around she found that her voice, like her expression, was also very timid, "Come in."

Addie's face peeked around the door with a large smile plastered to it. "Its about time my dear, Niles is waiting at the alter for you, you should see him- he looks so handsome up there!"

C.C. smiled and got up from the vanity stool, the dress Niles mother had hemmed up for her fell gracefully around her. Addie took in the vision and tears spilled over her eyelids, "Oh I do believe you are the loveliest bride to ever marry in the Brightmore family!"

"Oh I highly doubt that, but thank you." She hugged Addie.

Taking C.C. by the hand, she led her to the two large oak doors that separated her from Niles. She could hear the cellist and violinist playing as Addie opened the very large doors for her and scurried to find her own seat. The moment everyone in the large room saw her they stood and the stringists started a different tune. At the moment her and Niles eyes met, C.C. felt a certain overwhelming in her heart that she couldn't place as ever having had before. It felt like air would explode and that she would cry from happiness at the same time. It felt as if the smile on her face would run right off the sides and she was helpless to stop it. She wasn't C.C. Babcock the Bitch of Broadway anymore, she was a woman who had fallen in love- who WAS she?

Niles felt something quite similar, except a sense of uncertainty filled him. She was playing the part well if she was indeed acting. There was one thing for certain though, he was in love with her and would remember her like this for the rest of his life. There was absolutely no one in the room but her the moment she walked through the doors. And suddenly, she was up by him at the alter taking his hand as they walked toward the minister.

C.C. turned toward the man who would be marrying them and was surprised when she saw Pedro from her bachelorette party,_ "What the hell?" _She whispered to Niles,_ "How many jobs does this man HAVE in town?"_

Niles smiled and responded from the side of his mouth, "Many."

Once the rings were exchanged it was time to say their vows._ "This is it," _C.C. thought, "_This seals the deal, will he go through with it?"_

"Do you, Niles Brightmore, take Chastity Claire Babcock to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward til death do you parted?"

"_Parted? No, it's Par_t!" Niles said to Pedro.

"Part? Say I do."

Niles took C.C. by the hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I do."

C.C. knew that her part was coming up but she was so transfixed by Niles eyes that she had a hard time paying attention to Pedro.

"til death do you _part,_ then say I do."

C.C. looked to Pedro who was smiling provocatively at her, and then back to Niles whose eyes were showing the love and devotion that she herself felt back for him, "I do."

"I now declares you as husband and wife, Niles, you may kiss the bride!"

Applause was heard and Niles smiled widely at C.C. before taking her in his arms and dipping her fully into a kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the wedding the whole clan left for the reception hall located in the small downtown of the Brightmore's. Guests arrived before the bride and groom. The decorations were simple but elegant and fit C.C.s style perfectly.

C.C. and Niles were rushed hand in hand into the limo that would take them to the reception. As the door was closed behind them, Niles looked at his bride who just happened to be blushing.

"Wow, I... We're married." He said breathlessly.

She looked at him trying to hide the red in her cheeks and neck, "Yeah, I guess we are. You were already a ball and chain to me."

"You didn't even make me sign a prenup."

"Guess it slipped my mind." She stared at him and realized looking into his eyes made her want to kiss him. She quickly turned toward the window, fearing that he could see past her indifferent façade.

Meanwhile, Niles couldn't decide if she was putting up a front because she regretted telling him that she loved him the night before or because she was self conscious about the fact that it was true. He was about to tell her how he felt when Pedro rolled down the privacy glass. Niles watched C.C.'s look of shock at once again seeing the man performing another duty in town.

"s'cuse a s'cuse, but we're at the reception!"

Niles pushed the door open and put a hand out for his bride, "Pedro does a lot around here, might as well get used to seeing him when you're here!"

At their arrival inside, many were waiting and a large booming voice welcomed the newly married Brightmores to the party.

Food was eaten, dancing ensued, and soon the couple forgot about whether or not the marriage was a sham. C.C. seemed to be having a good time, being twirled around the dance floor by one of Niles' older brothers, Scott, who had arrived in town with his wife Clara that morning.

"So lass, what in your bloody mind made you marry Niles?" He asked playfully.

"Well I figured I'm not getting any younger, might as well take a guy that cleans and cooks!" Scott let out a bellowing laugh.

Niles watched with a gleeful eye as two of the people he loved bonded and peeled into laughter together. He had never seen anyone look so beautiful in all his life. The dress his mother and grandmother had worn fit her like it was destined for her. He was startled out of his thoughts when his mother snuck up beside him and grabbed his arm, also watching C.C. being twirled around by the Brightmore men.

"So my boy, do you think you'll love and have children or split once the two years is up?"

Niles twirled around faster than he'd ever moved before, "Whaa..?"

She smirked and hit him on the shoulder, "When the US immigration office found out that you were getting married today they called the house. Maxwell must've given them the number. I'm not too worried, though, I see the way you two look at each other."

"Mum, I..." Niles looked to C.C. once again, she was throwing her head back in a playful laughter, she was enjoying herself and looked like she belonged among his family.

Niles' mother put a hand on his arm, "Niles, why are you trying to pretend? Are you so dense as to believe lies you are telling even yourself?"

He looked to his mother. She had always had a nagging intuition.

He sighed, "Mother, I do love her. So very much. I don't want this to be a sham, and frankly I'm not sure she does either."

"I know she doesn't lad. She was glowing all night at the girls party talking about you!"

He looked to his mother for encouragement.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go! Go dance with your wife and tell her you love her- for God's sake, you're a Brightmore!"

* * *

Niles squeezed his mother's hand and walked toward the dance floor, conscious of the clicking of his shoes on the hard floor beneath him and the way the air suddenly became thicker in his lungs. He smoothed his hair back and straightened his tux jacket before tapping politely on his brother's shoulder, "May I cut in to dance with my beautiful bride?"

"Of course, brother, she's yours after all!" Scott kissed C.C. on the cheek and handed her hand delicately to Niles.

"Enjoying my brothers company? He's married you know.." C.C. smirked and took his hand to dance.

"He doesn't have that lemon bowl stench I l..ike so much."

Niles pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her lower back and entwining their fingers that were pressed to his chest.

"Only like?" He whispered into her ear.

C.C. felt herself blush and the back of her neck become hot, "N...No?"

Niles pulled away to look her in the eye, "C.C."

"Niles."

They hadn't realized that they'd stopped dancing, but the rest of the room took notice.

Niles brought their hands to his face and looked deeply at her before leaning in to kiss her delicately. The kiss lasted several seconds before the room started whistling and clapping. They pulled away and looked embarrassed at the large amount of people who seemed to be watching their first, very intimate, moment.

The sound of tinking glasses could be heard as the crowd called for another kiss. Niles looked around, "Again?" He laughed and dipped her deeply for another warm, but this time fun, kiss. The crowd applauded, obviously satisfied this time, and went back to eating and talking.

Niles took her back into his arms. She looked glowing. "I think this may very well be the happiest day of my life thus far." He said almost casually to her.

"Niles.. I.."

"Don't want to pretend anymore?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "No. I don't."

"C.C., I regret never telling you before our wedding day but I love you. So very much."

Tears rimmed C.C.'s eyes, she was trying to fight them spilling over, for fear that a Babcock might actually be seen out in public crying.

"I lll-love you, too."

He pulled her in for a warm hug as the song ended and their lives seemingly began.

* * *

**Looks like a happy ending is in store for the duo! Woo! I love writing the happy moments! Please review and inspire me to write again now that finals are almost over! Woo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**in lieu of triple L and EspoirDio's new chapters to their stories I am making my own frisky chapter! Just a forewarning, the story is rated T but this chapter is definitely on the M side.**

**Review please! Now that I'm out of University for the next 40 days I am gonna have a lot of extra time on my hands to write some new stories, possibly some one shots? Ideas? Let me know!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

At the reception after the couple had made their rounds and the cake was served Niles parents came up to the couple with an envelope in hand, "Your father and I aren't wealthy people, but we wanted to give you a little getaway for your first night together. It is a little bed and breakfast in town, Niles you know the place."

Niles nodded and took the envelope respectfully from them, "Thanks mum and dad, we'll appreciate this," he said looking toward C.C. who was blushing.

Niles' mother gave them both a hug and his father a firm handshake.

Soon it was time for the bride and groom to leave in the get-a-way car that the cousins had "decorated" for them with tissue, string, shaving cream, and cans. Niles took C.C. by the hand and led her into the car through the curtains of rice and seed that were pelting them from every side. As they slowly drove away they honked and C.C. waved at her new family from the passengers side.

"Oh Niles. What a night!" C.C. said still trying to process everything that had just happened, "I think its been more eventful than the last 10 years of my miserable existence put together!"

Niles took her hand, "Not anymore. We're in it together now Babs." He looked down at their now entwined fingers, trying to etch it into his memory forever as being the hallmark of one of the best nights of his life.

"Yes." She said demurely.

They drove hand in hand the rest of the way to the B & B mostly in silence. When they arrived Niles parked the car and opened the trunk to retrieve the bags that had been packed for them. They walked into the cozy three story home to none other than..

"Pedro!"

"Hola, hola mis amigos!" Pedro said excited to see them for the twentieth time in the last three days.

Niles set the bags down, "How's the fort holding up? Any other visitors but us tonight?"

"No NO, Senor, you are the only ones! I haves your room all set for yous! Follow follow!" Pedro grabbed a key from off the wall behind him and led them up to the second story. "Your madre asked me to put you in this room because of the view! Es spectacular, yes?"

Niles nodded his head, "Yes, this is perfect, thank you."

"Okay, I'll leave you two to la hanky panka! Buenos noches!" Pedro left, smirking back at C.C. as the door closed.

"Well, this is lovely." Niles answered obviously jittery about what to do next. Would she be up for..

"Yes, very. I'm just going to go freshen up for bed." C.C. jutted her thumb toward the door to the left with her small overnight bag in hand.

Niles nodded and she shut the door behind her, freaking out inside about what to do. She opened the suitcase to see what Niles' mother had packed for her small honeymoon night. "_Well, guess they made the decision of what to wear pretty easy.."_ The only items they had packed her included the wedding night gown Niles' mother had made and a blouse and slacks for the next day's trip back to the Brightmore's. She lifted the short, white gown, "I hope it fits."

She reached back to unzip her dress and found it impossible. She tried scrunching up against the wall. Nada. She tried reaching up backwards. Nothing.

"Shit!" She realized she had let her frustrations out rather loudly.

"Everything alright?" She heard Niles call from behind the door.

She realized she had no choice and opened the door, "I can't unzip my dress myself, could you lend a hand?"

Niles took a step toward her, "Of course, turn around."

She turned her back toward him and looked over her shoulder at his shaking hands and blushed cheeks. He slowly unzipped it, and she felt his cool fingers against the skin of her back. She hoped he didn't notice when it sent a chill up her spine.

"There you go."

"Thanks."

She returned to the bathroom and slipped the dress off and onto the back of the door. She picked up the lingerie that was packed for her and slipped it on, hoping that it would look decent on her. To her surprise, it fit perfectly. She smoothed it over her stomach and admired it in the mirror. She didn't look half bad. The material was silvery, and beautiful. She wanted to show it off to Niles but felt butterflies in her belly. What if he wasn't ready for this step? What if this wasn't part of the deal, or..

She tried to push those thoughts from her head. This was the only wedding night she would probably ever have and like hell she was going to let her insecurities get the best of her. She tied her hair back away from her face and used her special apricot facial cleanser to remove her makeup. Toweling off her face she grabbed a brush from the bag and ran it through her hair a few times. Afterwards, she reached for the perfume in her toiletries bag and sprayed all over a few times. She grabbed her tooth brush and made sure to do a thorough job. Lip balm and a tad of blush finished off the look. She observed herself in the mirror. Running a hand down her hair one last time she took a deep breath and opened the door.

There he was, standing, with the first three buttons of his shirt undone and his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck, sipping on a brandy. But the look on his face told her all she needed to know about his approval of the new look she sported for her new... husband.

"Wow, you look.. stunning." He put the glass down and walked toward her. When he finally arrived to be a foot in front of her neither felt they could breathe. He took her hand in his and looked down at their fingers, then back up at her face. Vulnerability. It was a look he wasn't used to seeing on the Bitch of Broadway, the woman who had shoved an umbrella up his bum or who had stomped on his foot blister the year before. This was the C.C. who was soft, lovable, and totally his.

He reached up and cupped his hand around her chin. Her eyes were glistening in anticipation of what he would do next. He slowly leaned in and the initial touch of his lips to hers sent a shock of electricity to his very toes. He pulled her in closer and she brought her arms to wrap around his waist.

"Oh C.C., how I've dreamed of this." He ran his hands down the length of her satin clad body and down to her legs. They felt smooth and almost the same texture as her gown. He circled around to her lower back and once again found his hands roaming down, giving her butt a gentle squeeze and pulling her closer in to feel him. She parted her lips and quietly sighed, happy to be with him.

"C.C., if you aren't ready for thi-"

She put a hand over his mouth and shook her head, "Niles, I've been ready for this for a while. Now kiss me. We have the rest of our lives to talk."

And boy did he ever. He kissed her with such intensity she felt her eyes go black. His hands seemed to be everywhere, not at all hesitant like they had been before. He played with the hem of her night gown before he snaked a hand up along her upper thigh and pushed it up over her hip. She was working on the rest of the buttons on his white dress shirt in the process. Once she got to the last one he pushed the material off his broad shoulders and pulled her in to slide the satin material over her head.

He took a step back to be able to admire her body, "Babcock, you naughty thing, no underwear?"

"That's Mrs. Brightmore to you, and why wear underwear on your wedding night?"

This was the woman he knew.

She let out a cackle and pulled him toward her by the waistband of his pants. He kissed her sweetly and felt her fighting with the button of his now straining trousers. He reached down to help her out and then ran his hands through her silky blonde hair. She quickly unzipped the zipper and left his kiss for the quick amount of time it took to pull his pants and boxers down in one slide.

"Oh my." She said looking down.

He watched her eyes grow wide. "Yes, well, I think I deserve the shock award, you're obviously a true blonde!"

Both let out a raucous laugh and then let their lips find their way back to each others. Niles gently pushed her down onto the white linen bed spread behind her and pushed her hair out of her face. The room was warmly lit and cast a beautiful glow across her face. It was another moment he hoped to remember forever.

"I love you, C.C."

"I love you, too, Butler boy."

He pulled the covers back and motioned for her to get under the covers. He kicked the comforter off the bed the rest of the way, just allowing the sheet to hang over his own waist.

She lifted one leg up and draped it around his butt while his hand splayed and caressed her thigh before moving over and sliding gently down the inside of her thigh to her center. His fingers took charge and dove in. C.C. arched her neck as she whimpered caught up in the moment and forgetting all about her previous insecurities. His lips were leaving a delicious trail along her neck as his breathing grew laborious. He placed both hands under butt and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she looked up at him with need in her eyes, as she ran her hands down the soft smooth skin of his chest and stomach.

She kissed him once more and brought one of his hands to her mouth and sucked each digit before gently placing it on her chest.

His hand stayed there for a bit and then began to crawl to her other breast, where it inched around it, rolling his thumbs around her hard nipples. She returned the favour by reaching down and stroking his length, their lips gathering again.

Niles began to use his hands and mouth to explore her body, beginning with her breasts, tasting and touching. She grabbed the railings on the bed and arched upward as she felt his tongue licking his way around her, moving downward where his hand had already coaxed her to open.

"I want..." she moaned, "to feel you inside me...please..."

"Patience..." he whispered as he bit her belly slightly. His breath felt hot, then she was covered with his mouth. She cried out his name as his mouth was more gentle then hard as his hands lifted her by the thighs and her legs were slung over his shoulder.

And finally, when it was too much for either of them to take anymore, Niles looked into her eyes, seeing all the love she possessed for him and made them one.

His face grew solemn as his hips rolled into motion. C.C. traced the laugh lines on his face noting how beautiful he was. Yes, handsome was certainly the more appropriate adjective, but he was beautiful at this moment, so focused and intense.

Pressure mounted in her centre as C.C. gripped his shoulders and rolled her head from side to side as she felt him crashing into her over and over again. He moved fast, then slow and deep. Her body responded as if by some unknown force. It wasn't their bodies connecting, it was more than that.

Deep-seated desire from years of longing emerged and her hands wandered down to his butt and gripped, pulling him into her harder. She whimpered for him to go faster. He obliged, but before she fell over the edge he slid his hands under her and while still connected he rolled her on top of him.

Sitting up, C.C. caught her breath, placed her palms on his thighs for leverage, and then began to rock, twisting, and clenching him tightly. Moving down, she hovered over him kissing every single inch of his face, he groaned and thrust upward, rolling her to his side.

She felt him draw one of her legs over his hip as he entered again. She gasped.

Waves started to rush over her over and over again. His breath was hot and heavy in her ear, "Oh God, how I love you."

"Oh Niles." She leaned back with a moan and gasped as another plateau beckoned her.

She caught his eye and whispered hoarsely, her throat dried from endless breaths, "I love you, go with me this time I'm almost-" She gripped the rumpled sheet so hard her knuckles went white.

He twisted his pelvis in the most delicious way, and she grabbed his shoulders and arched back.

Looking back up his eyes were hooded and glassy as waves and waves enveloped them both.

Niles held her tightly to his chest, trying to comprehend what had just happened. He reached down and pulled the light sheet over their bodies.

"Wow." He said suprised.

"Yeah." She replied, in her own state of shock, "When can we do that again, Mr. Brightmore?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Happy holidays! and don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
